A Series of Drabbles
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: Taking a shot at that ipod shuffle meme that's been floating around. All center around Phoenix/Miles. First thing I've written in forever. Don't like, don't read.


**Ace Attorney: Prologue**

This was it, the moment he had been dreading. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead and the butterflies in his stomach.

The gavel sounded. Court began.

**Opening: Chris' Arrival; Resident Evil 5 OST**

It was hot, hotter than anything you could possibly imagine. Phoenix glanced over at Edgeworth. He was not fairing any better. "Don't worry," Phoenix smiled and patted Edgeworth's hand. "We'll be home soon."

Miles frowned. "I hope so." he swatted a mosquito on his cheek. "I've decided I don't much care for Africa. What a place to choose for vacation. I hope we don't come down with Typhoid, or Hepatitis, or even worse, Yellow Fever..."

"Oh, chill out, Miles. You've had your shots."

"Tch."

It was about then that they heard explosions and screams not far up the road they were traveling on.

**Passion- Hikaru Utada; Kingdom Hearts 2 OST**

It was unlike anything Miles had ever felt before, the moment that they kissed. His heart was wrenched in two at that moment. A feeling of pure bliss and a feeling of pure confusion. He pulled away from Phoenix. The other looked at him, hurt reflecting in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he swept his gray bangs from his eyes. His heart was beating erratically like a bird's wings when its caught in a cage. "I just don't know." his eyebrows wrinkled. "I'm at war with myself..."

Phoenix just nodded. He squeezed Miles hand gently. "I understand..."

"God, forgive me..." he suddenly pulled Phoenix into another kiss. "I like this feeling." he muttered, and he slowly felt the ice around his heart starting to crack.

**Love Me- The Hong Kong Knife; Descendants of Darkness OST**

He was on his knees, begging, practically begging Miles. "Please, please, Miles. It would mean the world to me."

"Wright..."

"Please, say you love me!" his cry was passionate, the tears were coming down his face.

Miles sighed in frustration.

**Shuffle or Boogie- Final Fantasy VIII Piano Collection**

"Okay," Phoenix dealt the cards swiftly.

"Wright. Do we really have to be doing this?"

"Oh come on, Miles, it's fun!" he pushed up his green dealer's visor and chewed on the bubblegum cigar in his mouth. "Don't you feel like we've gone back in time?"

"I feel like we've taken a step back to immaturity." Miles scratched his leg underneath the fishnet stockings. "And why do I have to be the bar maid?"

"Because you look sexy in a skirt." Phoenix said with a grin plastered across his face.

**Golmore Jungle- Final Fantasy XII OST**

Phoenix snuck stealthy around the apartment, darting this way and that, taking care not to trip over Pess or the sofa in the dark. He snickered, making his way over to a large object in the corner of the room. He deftly lifted a bag he had been carrying on his shoulder and began to quickly place objects around the larger one.

His fun was spoiled when someone flicked on the light switch. "What in the hell are you doing, Wright?"

He looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Merry Christmas?"

**Something from the Devil May Cry OST**

Lightning flashed across the dark sky as the thunder rumbled continuously. Phoenix jumped at every lightning strike, and only seemed to stop when a sleepy Miles wrapped an arm around him.

**Final Fantasy Theme Medley- Crisis Core OST (this song is a little long, so I had to cut it short, lol)**

The sun rose slowly over the skyscrapers in Los Angeles, one of its beams reaching the windows of one Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney's apartment.

A sigh, and a stretch as the sunlight bathed the toned figure lying in the bed, making him almost glow. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes, sliding off the bed and pulling open the blinds in his bedroom, letting the fresh sunlight spill in. "Good morning, world."

A laugh. "Good morning to you too, Wright." He turned and saw his lover, Miles Edgeworth standing in the doorway. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Today's going to be a good day in Court, Miles."

"That it is, Phoenix. I am looking forward to it."

A determined look crossed Phoenix's features. "And I am going to bring it."

**Shop- Legend of Zelda OOT OST**

"Hmm...what to buy, what to buy..." Phoenix perused the shelves of the boutique they were in, picking up items, looking at the price tag, and setting them back down. Miles slapped his hand to his face in aggravation

"Look, pal, either buy something, or leave." the owner of the boutique shared Miles' frustration at the young man aiming to buy something but continuing to miss.

"Oh, well," he said with a smile. "I just don't have enough money!"

Miles could have choked him. "Next time, before we spend two hours in a shop looking at the same merchandise over and over, please yourself a mental note to make that tidbit of information public."

**The submarine music (I forget the title xD;)- Final Fantasy VII soundtrack**

There was nothing Miles loved more than to go scuba diving in the ocean. He could see many beautiful animals and things below the surface. Some child-like part of him even imagined that there may be something to discover underneath the sparkling blue water like a pirate ship, or a new species of creature, or some kind of buried treasure.

But all of those fantasies came grinding to a halt when he returned to the surface world, burdened with the everyday normalcies of life. He sighed as he returned the scuba gear to the shop. If only he could be like one of those mer-people he read about in all those fairytales as a child.

**Girlfriend- *NSYNC feat. Nelly**

It had been a day like any other. Phoenix had been sitting at his desk, when he realized something. He and Miles had been a little more than friends, but Miles didn't want to seem to take that next step. It hurt Phoenix. He felt Miles didn't appreciate him, didn't want to love him, that he was just using him for his little fuck-buddy.

It was about then that Phoenix decided to turn off the *NSYNC CD Maya had dredged up. How had they listened to this stuff back in the day? Eesh. He decided to call Miles and remind him just how much he was loved, and hoped his feelings would be returned.

**Borderline of Madness- Persona 4**

Miles felt like he was suffocating as he collapsed onto the floor, feeling the ground rumbling underneath his behind. Oh how he hated earthquakes.

He wrapped his arms around his head and rocked back and forth, willing it to stop. He felt as if he would go mad if it continued. He could feel the brink of his sanity starting to ebb away.

"MILES!"

He blacked out.

**Leather Pants- Little Kuriboh**

Phoenix took his new pair of leather pants out of the department store bag. Boy, wouldn't Miles be surprised when he saw them. He grinned, thinking of how Miles had practically drown himself in his own drool when he tried them on in the store.

And he knew just the music he could use to 'strip' by. It was old, by many standards. Lady GaGa had been dead for years, and Little Kuriboh even longer. But it made him giggle just to even think about the look on Miles' face when he started playing 'Leather Pants'.

He couldn't stop himself from bursting into peals of laughter.

**Tower of Bab-il- Final Fantasy IV OST**

Today was the day. Today was definitely the day. Phoenix stood outside the Prosecutor's office, staring at its height with determination.

He _would _make it up to Miles' office on the twelfth floor today by taking the stairs. Or he'd die trying.

**Fearful Experience- Persona 3**

Blood. Blood everywhere.

Miles could feel it on his hands, dripping down onto his wrists and down to his elbows. It was warm. And it made him sick. He ran over to the kitchen sink and vomited.

Phoenix was lying on the kitchen floor, blood all around him, the murder weapon lying next to him. It was Miles' favorite kitchen knife. Miles threw up again. He had killed him...Miles had...he had...

He screamed. He woke up. Strong arms were around him, he was being cradled and rocked gently, someone was whispering to him, the arms he found himself in were rubbing his own arm in a soothing measure.

"Just...a...nightmare..." he heard Phoenix shush him, and a light kiss was placed to his forehead before he fell back asleep.


End file.
